The Unlikely Duo
by DoctorGamer
Summary: You know those moments when something you thought was far in your past becomes an issue all over again? And just when life was going so well. Just great. Rating to change at a later date
1. Prolouge: A Dream worth Fighting For

**Prologue: A Dream worth Fighting For**

Breathtaking. The only word she could fathom while stepping through the large gates. The first word to enter the mind of young Samus Aran when she entered the great structure of the Smash Dome. And that it was. The dome itself was massive. There were four hallways branching off from the great center plaza, one in each cardinal direction. Each path led to a large battlefield where the main events took place. Hundreds of people were strolling throughout the plaza, ducking in and out of shops and restaurants, watching the fights on a large monitor propped up in the middle of the building, or simply taking in the beauty of it all. Even though the establishment wasn't entirely finished (as evidenced by the many maintenance crews fixing glass panels into the ceiling or constructing new walls), it did have a serene feeling and look that made almost all patrons feel relaxed, which was quite ironic given the events that took place within these walls. Not only was the dome beautiful to be in and look at, but it was surely massive as well. The glass dome above the plaza had to have been at least 100 meters tall, making what the construction workers were doing quite a nauseating challenge.

It wasn't often that Samus' summer class took field trips. In fact, the only time they ever really left the school building was for the occasional recess every few days. Even sleeping took place within the dorms inside the school building. So getting out of that dank, smelly building was the highlight of Samus' week.

It's not that she hated school. In fact, Samus excelled in almost every subject and was essentially the best student at the school. She figured this was because of two reasons: 1) Her years of discipline and training with her adopted Chozo family made her more adept at acquiring new information and taking studies more seriously, and 2) All the other students were half-brained jackasses. Samus wished daily she could just return to her home instead of being forced to attend a summer school every year to "build relationship skills." While her trainers back home were strict and left her with hardly any free time, at Mrs. Jankey's Summer Program, the curriculum was far too easy for her and she found the whole ordeal rather monotonous. Even so, she did her best to build better relationships, but wasn't all too good at doing so. So, she stuck to her studies and ignored most of her classmates.

But today was different. Today, Samus was going to actually enjoy herself and see what being a fighter really meant.

Ever since she was five and witnessed her first Smash Battle, Samus had been obsessed with becoming a fighter. Back then, the Smash Dome was little more than a pizzeria that had been converted to have a boxing ring out back. Nevertheless, the way the fighters fought in both a graceful and violent manner intrigued her. She wanted to develop her skills to be able to fight along with, and eventually beat, the best of the best. She was already extraordinary in combat skills, so her desires only grew, and she knew that fighting champions would be her ultimate goal in life.

Finally snapping out of her state of awe, Samus hustled over to her classmates, who were dining on some suspicious looking curry for lunch. On her way over to them, she saw two combatants on the monitor. One was dressed in a red hat with an "M" emblem upon it and denim overalls (which could not have been easy to fight in). The other also wore odd clothing; a green tunic and pointed green hat. The red one seemed to be able to conjure fire from nothing and the green had a vast assortment of weaponry at his disposal, though where he kept it all was unknown to the young girl. They seemed to be fighting on a very small, very empty arena. Of course the emptiness was to be expected with construction still nowhere near completion. Samus figured the Dome wouldn't be full completed until she was a young woman. It appeared the two fighter were simply sparring to test their skills. Why these fighters had been hired years before the grand opening of the Dome was beyond her. As she watched the two duel, she couldn't help but hope she would be able to kick the shit out of them one day. She smiled at the thought.

Samus could've kept daydreaming for hours, had it not been for the long, pink obstacle that rudely awakened her from her daze by making her fall to the floor.

"Oh, that's it!" Samus yelled. She was done with this kind of shit. She couldn't take it anymore. So what if she wasn't as popular or slutty as other girls in her class? That did not give these jackasses the right to tease her, insult her, and, in this case, trip her.

"What do you want this time, Froakie?" Samus asked in a rage. "Why must you always do this kind of crap to me for absolutely no reason?"

"No reason?" the little toad said, feigning confusion. "You're the one who took the liberty of beating my posse and me to a pulp two days ago. This is simply just evening the scale."

"You started that fight and you know it, you bulbous-eyed freak. Just leave me alone and you won't have to go to the infirmary again."

"Look, I'm only doing this because you let me. The teach thinks you started that fight the other day and she's got you under close supervision. Meaning, if you lay a finger on me, you're done. I can do whatever I want, and you can't stop me. Now go get me a bowl of that curry, or I'll make a scene."

Samus was outraged, but knew the frog was right. He was untouchable; protected. "But you won't be forever," she mumbled to herself. "One day, we'll meet again, and you won't be protected. So God help me, I will beat you so hard, you'll never forget me, you little worm."


	2. Chapter 1: 13 Years Later

Chapter 1: 13 Years Later

"3…2…1…TIME!" The announcer's voice roared like a war horn as the entire stadium erupted in cheering and chanting and whatever other drunk actions these patrons did daily

"Dammit," thought Samus. "If I had only 4 more seconds I could've knocked him out…again."

The "he" in this situation was Marth, but even though he did manage to escape another fall, Samus would've won anyway. She had previously KO'd Marth 6 times in the span of 8 minutes, all the while not even reaching 200% damage.

As Samus stood for her victory pose, she stared into the crowed and smiled. She thought back to how far she had come in the span of just a few years. Not only was being selected as a Smash Fighter at age 17 a great honor, but anyone who was anyone knew of Samus' legendary score on the battlefield. She started off on top and had never fallen from her pedestal. Then years ago, after making the difficult decision, she had appealed to the Smash Board to let her try and fight without her battle armor. While hesitant to oblige at first, the board eventually decided to give the idea a test run. Ever since, whether in suit or in armor, Samus had dominated the competition, and thus raked in loads of money for the Samsh Board. And now here she was, posing for her 982nd straight win in 1v1 matches. She found that fighting without the Varia Suit was a more up-front strategy, but was far more flexible and speedy. The Varia suit did give her those extra boosts in strength when she thought she needed it, however. Unfortunately, ever since her decision to battle without the suit on occasion, many of the male fighters had seen her as just a sex symbol. She appreciated being complimented, but the horse-calls and sexual advances were…less than appreciated. She couldn't help but feel that this may have contributed to her winning so frequently; that the men would let her win because she was fighting with the armor. Still, no one could deny her raw power.

"Hey, good job out there. You really gave my ass the beatdown," Marth chuckled as he approached Samus after the battle. "I only wish I had posed more of a challenge to you."

"Wha- oh. Thanks, Marth! And don't worry, most people here aren't a challenge for me," she smiled. Marth looked a bit offended. "Marty, relax. I'm only teasing you. It was a good fight, really. You kept me on my toes and made a really good comeback there at the end I wasn't expecting. Guess I shouldn't rely too much on my shield against you, huh? Hahaha!" This seemed to make the prince feel a lot better.

"Hey," he spoke, "A couple of the others and I are going to Chef Shimi's around 7. You want to come?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Though, what's the occasion for somewhere as fancy as Shimi's?" Samus asked.

"Didn't you get the memo? The new fighters are coming tomorrow! We're celebrating the last day of just us fighting. Also, some guys are leaving the Dome after today, so we thought it'd be a good way to send them off."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Umm…Snake, Wolf, Nana and Popo, and the Pokémon Trainer, right? Man, I'm gonna miss those guys. Especially Snake."

"Why especially Snake?" Marth asked?

"Oh um, he was, uh, a good, um…fighter to have on your team. Yeah that's it." Samus stated.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Marth laughed. "So I'll see you there at seven 'o'clock?"

"I'll be there. Save me a seat."

* * *

Returning to her dorm, Samus quickly flopped on the bed. Aside from Marth, she'd had four battles today. If she hadn't been offered to attend dinner with some friends, she probably would've just fallen asleep right then and there. She looked over at the clock, and seeing it was already six, decided it was time to get ready. Before getting up she admired her room. Everything in it was so clean and proper. The dorm itself was also huge. It came accommodated with one bathroom, one master bedroom, a kitchen and a common area with the largest TV Samus had ever owned. Getting up, she stripped out of her neon blue jumpsuit and walked into the bathroom. On the bathroom sink lay a photo of her from her youth, training with warriors. She always loved that photo. It reminded her of home, somewhere she hadn't been in years. Stepping into the shower, Samus took her time to wash her battle scars. After an elongated shower, Samus wrapped herself up in a towel and proceeded to her closet. Since Chef Shimi's restaurant was a fancy establishment, Samus picked out her one dress she owned. It was a low-cut, purple, silk garment with sequins around the collar that stretched down to knee level. Samus had never been one for dresses, but it was a gift from her adoptive family before she left for the Dome. Why they gave her a dress, she would never know, but at least it was useful in this situation. She faced the mirror on the adjacent wall to her closet. "If this doesn't get me a free meal, nothing will," she joked to herself. Still laughing at her own humor, she exited the room to join her friends.

* * *

"Attention, every-a-body," Mario stood up from his seat. "I'd like-a to make a toast to all of our friends who are-a leaving tomorrow. You will be-a missed. Cheers!

"Cheers!" the table erupted. Sitting along next to Mario (who, being the poster-boy for the Dome, was sitting at the head of the table), were all the aforementioned fighters who were leaving after tonight. Next to them sat Bowser, who was having a conversation with Wolf about how to modify a clown car to fly faster, then Fox, who was arguing with Bowser about how he had more knowledge of the subject than his lupine counterpart. After Fox sat Sonic, Kirby, and Yoshi, who were all greatly enjoying their meals. Next came Zelda, who was seated directly on Samus' right, with Pikachu, Samus' best friend, on her left. Following Pikachu were Link, Luigi, and finally, Peach, who were still waiting for their meals to arrive.

"So, Samus," Zelda spoke up "What do you think the new fighters tomorrow will be like?"

"Who can really say?" the bounty hunter replied. "They could all be completely unique from one another and something we've never seen before. I actually did hear, though, that the good doctor will be returning tomorrow with the newbies"

"Oh, I'm sure Mario will LOVE having his old rival back," Zelda said sarcastically. "Well, here's hoping to new friends."

"Hear, hear," Samus chanted as they clinked glasses together. Zelda was always so positive. It was one of the things Samus loved most about her friend.

Looking around her, Samus smiled again. Friends. Something she never used to have, and now here they were all right beside her. Any nervous feeling she may have had about tomorrow vanished.

"Nothing can change what I've been given. Happiness like this doesn't go away overnight."

* * *

"Hey, you. Amphibian," the blue armored man said. "Why do you look so much more anxious than the rest of us?"

"No reason," the dark shadow assured. "I'm just looking forward to seeing an old…friend."


End file.
